


Kansas Heat

by sixgunbrothers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Fingering, First Time, Kansas, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Summer, Sweat, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, heat - Freeform, top!sam/bottom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixgunbrothers/pseuds/sixgunbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are back in Kansas tracking a witch while summer kicks into high gear.  The hotter it gets, the fewer items of clothing Sam decides to wear, which is driving Dean over the edge.  While the heat might not be normal, the boys are dying for an excuse to get their hands on eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas Heat

The days were getting longer and much hotter. Kansas was normally hot in early May but this year seemed worse. The locusts were singing far sooner than normal and the heat rose in sheets off the ground and anything unfortunate enough to be out in the sun. Sam and Dean had only been back in Kansas for a few days but already they remembered why they tried to avoid the midwest, especially in the summer.

They were on the trail of a witch, moving from town to town and wiping out families for fun. An abandoned farmhouse nestled back near a treeline out in the middle of a field was their home for the time being. It smelled like old paper and dirt. A visible must hung in the air, choking them even with the windows open. It wasn't a two star motel, but nothing and no one was coming close to them without notice.

Dean lent up against the side of the house, sweat trickling down his back, even sandwiched between his skin, shirt, and the siding. His cold beer was bringing him slight relief; he tipped the bottle back and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. There was a haze over everything. The sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds, but they were beginning to turn gray. Dean noticed that the colors of the grass, the trees, everything, seemed muted in the heat. 

The chorus of locusts combined with the hot air, pressed against him, weighing down his shoulders, pushing him down the wall to sit with his knees up, thighs spread. He tried to take deep breaths to cool himself but even his vision was beginning to go funny. The expanse of field beyond him pulsed as he watched, grass and dirt rising and falling, as if the earth were breathing in time with Dean. The only thing that broke him from his haze was the soft creaking of the screen door as Sam walked out on the collapsing porch.

"Refill?" Sam asked, towering over his brother with a cold, dripping beer in his hand.

Dean eyed the bottle lustfully and looked up. Sam's jeans were slung low on his hips, hard lines of his stomach and chest expanding up and out to his broad shoulders. He was unbearably hot too and had decided against any unnecessary clothing, like a shirt, or shoes. It didn't seem to matter to him that he could fall straight through the floorboards at any moment. He just smiled down at Dean and then padded over to lean up against the beam next to the stairs.

Gripping the bottle like his life depended on it, Dean watched his little brother sway over to his perch in the searing heat. The heat. It was playing tricks on Dean. Making him see things he knew couldn't be real. He knew the boards on the porch weren't breathing like the fields in front of the house. Just like he knew that surely Sam wasn't standing by the stairs, sweat dripping off him like sin, running his hands through his damp hair and down his chest. Dean pulled his hand over his face in an attempt to clear his head. He rubbed at his eyes then blinked rapidly, only to find upon opening them that none of the features before him had changed.

It had always been Sam. Saw was the reason Dean lived and breathed. He'd viewed his baby brother in a way he knew he shouldn't for a long, long time. It was hard to suppress under the best conditions, but the summers, those were always the worst. If they were on the road, Sam would always beg to stop at a lake or a pond. Some place out in the middle of nowhere so he could strip naked and jump in like it was the most natural thing in the world. The older they got, the more the sight stirred things in Dean, the more he had trouble hiding it. He would sit in the car most times, claiming he wanted to get some sleep. When in reality, it was because he didn't think he could make it into the water without Sam noticing his incredibly obvious erection.

If they were in the car for a long stretch in the heat, they both pealed off their layers and rolled the windows down. Led Zeppelin on the radio, sweat pouring off both of them, their tired voices filling the air. Dean tried like hell to keep his eyes on the road, but with a sculpted masterpiece like Sam sitting in the passenger seat, that was a tall order. He'd always hoped Sam didn't notice what he was doing, normally able to play it off as checking his mirrors or the tape deck. And if they joked, if Sam would rile Dean up bad enough, he'd reach over and shove him. Palm pressed flat against hot, wet flesh. Dean would be quiet for a while after that, fighting a war in his head, trying to concentrate on not putting them in a ditch.

The past few days were different. It was always different when they were back in Kansas. Not quite like home, there was just something neither of the boys could pull away from completely. But this heat was really getting to him. Sam had been traipsing around the abandoned house in next to nothing and Dean had been writhing in his skin. He was beginning to think that this heat just wasn't right, something about the whole damn town they were outside of was off. It was then the sickly sweet smell of fields being burned for the season reached his nose. Regardless of how many times he'd salted and burned bones, hating the acrid smell of it, this smoke was different. It was sweet and crisp, hanging heavy in the air.

"If the burning gets too close, we'll have to move," Sam sighed as he shifted up against a splintered beam of the porch. "This heat though," he paused turning to face Dean, arching his back away from the beam, canting his hips forward while balancing on the balls of his feet, "it just, it's unnatural for it to be over 100 degrees this early."

Dean's breath hitched as he watched sweat continue to run in rivulets down Sam's form. "You seeing weird shit too?" he asked, voice strung out, almost hoarse.

Sam nodded and gazed out at the fields in front of the house, a little bit of smoke rising in the distance. "What, you mean like the fact that it looks like the damn earth is rising and falling like the ocean all around this house? That it's hard to breathe, let alone move? That you look so good, I want to lick ever drop of sweat off of you..." his voice trailed off as his mind caught up with his mouth.

"Yeah," Dean began to agree before he realized what exactly Sam had said, "wait, what?"

"I, uh, this heat is really fuckin' with me, man." It wasn't really an excuse, but it was all he could manage.

Forcing himself upright, Dean walked towards Sam, still in a haze, and handed him his half drunk beer. "Sounds like you could use a drink Sammy." His smile was lopsided and devious. He felt almost drunk, like he was getting a free pass to just be himself and it would turn out okay.

Sam took the bottle from him and tipped it back, exposing his neck, somewhat on purpose, so Dean could watch the liquid work its way down his throat. And Dean took it as an invitation, pressing forward, chest flush against Sam's, as he flicked his tongue out and over his adam's apple. Instead of being startled, Sam let his brother lick and suck at his neck. The heat poured off them both, air between them thick with the smell of sweat and smoke. Sam kept his head tilted back, small moans escaping him, building as Dean pressed his fingers insistently into Sam's hips just above his jeans.

Rolling his hips forward, Sam finally brought his head down, catching the corner of Dean's mouth in a messy, desperate kiss. He panted against his sweat slick skin, fingers working of their own accord to pull Dean's shirt off and toss it aside. Spreading his large hands over his brother's chest, Sam reveled in the wetness and pushed him back towards the door. He tore it open, practically shoving Dean inside, a low growl rumbled through him at the sight of him staggering backwards slightly. 

In the next instant, Sam was on him. Dean let himself be knocked to the ground, landing with a soft thud on their pile of old sleeping bags. Sam's huge body loomed over him, mouth devouring every inch of skin it could reach. He couldn't unbutton his jeans fast enough, Sam yanking them down his legs, along with his boxer briefs. Dean's cock thumped back against his stomach, swollen head leaking onto him. Moaning at the sight, Sam shed his own pants and kissed his way up the inside of Dean's thigh. He wrapped his huge hand around his brother's length, groaning at the feel of his hot skin and the twitching excitement. He pumped his fist a few times, had Dean bucking up off the ground, before he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. 

Though the room was spinning, Dean watched the steady anchor of his brother's face, mouth circling his dick, just like he'd imagined a thousand times. It felt better than he thought it would, so good he might lose it before Sam really got to work him over. He held his hips down straining not to raise up and pump into Sam's mouth. Thankfully, Sam noticed his struggle and pinned him down with an arm thrown across his stomach. His other hand worked up and over the slick of Dean's chest to pull at his swollen lips.

Dean sucked in Sam's fingers like they'd save his life. Licked around and between them, sucked hard and scrapped his teeth along his knuckles. Sam moaned around his big brother's cock, taking him as deep as he could. "Jesus Sammy..." Dean panted, eyes rolling into the back of his head, jaw going slack. Sam pulled back to suck at just the tip before plunging back down for a few pumps. He repeated this until Dean was writhing so perfectly under him, he thought he might lose it just from the sight. His neglected cock throbbed to be touched, hanging heavy against the inside of his thighs. 

Sam let off Dean with a loud, wet pop. Dean moaned at the loss of contact and almost began to sit up before Sam could take hold of his hips and flip him over. "Ass up, big brother," Sam growled, Dean groaning at the command and obeying. Sam gripped his cheeks, spreading him open to see his pretty hole. He pressed his lips around it, dragging his tongue over and in circles. Dean was gasping and panting his name over and over again like a chant, hips canting back against his mouth, straining to be closer. Sam pulled back, sucking two fingers into his mouth and coating them generously. He touched one finger to Dean, pressing in slightly as Dean froze.  
He keened at the pressure, the incredible feel radiating through him. Dean, forever at the wheel, it felt good to let go and not have to be in control for once. He would do anything and everything Sam asked. So when his little brother pushed past the ring of muscle and crooked his finger, Dean was all too happy to obey his command to fuck himself on Sam's fingers. Dean rocked back his hips trying desperately to get Sam deeper, hit the spot that would make him scream. 

The further back Dean pushed, the wider Sam's smile became. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he loved the noises he could drag out of Dean. Sam began to stroke himself in time with his brother's hip thrusts, watching his fingers work in and out of his gorgeous ass. All Dean's muscles were taunt. Thighs straining, swollen cock smearing precome all over his legs. As Sam could feel he was building too close, he released himself and in turn encircled the base of Dean's cock with his finger and thumb. He squeezed slightly, holding in the pleasure and letting it build up in Dean.

Dean muffled his cries into the bedding and reached back to pull himself open wider for Sam. "Sure are eager big brother, how long have you wanted my cock shoved in you, fucking you senseless?"

The words washed over Dean and he shivered from them. He turned his face to the side, panting, and managed "fuckin' years Sammy, I-I," he broke off with a shout as Sam twisted his fingers just right. Sam worked harder against the spot that made Dean's hips buck of their own accord, crooking his fingers to try and coax more words from his brother. "Goddamn Sammy, I want you so bad, quit fuckin' teasin' me!"

"You're always so lippy, bossy," Sam cooed, pitched low as he pumped his fingers and slid his sweat slick chest up Dean's back to settle his mouth into the curve of his neck. "Bet I can fuck the words right out of your pretty mouth." He bit down, sucking hard at Dean's soft flesh and bathing in the strangled cries he induced.

Echoing Dean's moans, thunder rumbled deep across the fields outside. As rain started pelting against the dilapidated house, Sam pulled back to watch the sweat running across Dean's body. Sam lined up the head of his leaking cock with Dean, digging the fingers of his other hand firmly into his hip. Unable to stop himself, Dean pressed his chest into the ground, sticking his ass up farther in the air and moaned. "God please Sammy, I need you so bad...."

By the time the last word had left Dean's mouth, Sam was pushing into him, past the ring of muscle and into his tight heat. Dean's hands scrambled for Sam's hips, to pull him in closer as he clenched around him. As he felt is brother tightening, Sam reached for the back of his head, scruffing his short hair and pulling his head up. Sam wanted to hear every noise that poured from Dean's mouth. 

The skies continued to unleash rain, thunder cracking as Sam set a bruising pace pumping into Dean. Their skin met with wet slaps, Dean straining to suck in enough air to keep up. But without warning, Sam released him, pulling out and flipping Dean onto his back. His older brother's look of surprise made Sam smirk. Without warning, Sam thrust back in, gripping Dean's length and working him in time with his hips. Dean arched up and fisted the bedding as he moaned out Sam's name.

Dean could feel himself starting to lose control. Sweat poured down Sam's face, running down his chest where Dean splayed his hands. He ran them up, holding onto Sam's shoulders and pulling him closer as he locked his legs behind his back. Groaning, Sam attacked Dean's mouth, licking and biting his way up his jaw then down his neck. When he latched onto his brother's adam's apple, Dean saw stars. He came with a shout, grinding down onto Sam's cock for all he was worth. Sam worked him through his orgasm, planting kisses down his chest and pumping faster into him. 

With Dean's face open to him, expression fucked out but still trying to draw Sam deeper, he let go. He came hard, shooting hot into Dean, hips moving erratically. The feel of Dean still so tight around him, milking out every last drop made Sam groan, pitching forward to rest in the crook of Dean's neck. 

The heat wasn't as stifling, but the sweat and come in between the boys' bodies was hot enough to make up for it. Sam moved slightly on top of Dean, enjoying the feel of their skin together. "Perfect, big brother." Sam's voice was nearly hoarse.

Dean tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and laughed against his cheek, "not so bad yourself, baby boy." They lay together until the heat built back up enough to force them apart. Sam stood next to the door and watched the rain coming down in sheets as Dean pulled his underwear back on. "Think this had something to do with that witch?"

Pushing away from the frame, Sam stopped in front of Dean and smiled. "Probably, but I'm pretty glad we followed this case." He ran the pad of this thumb over Dean's cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"True," Dean breathed, pulling away with a pant, "but we should probably get on killin' the bitch." Dean smiled and breathed in the scent of his brother and the rain.


End file.
